Percy Jackson and Chaos Forgotten Heroes
by thefanfictionkid
Summary: When everybody leaves Percy and Jason for someone else he leaves and becomes Chaos Forgotten Superheroes
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Chaos's Forgotten Heroes

Chapter 1: Forgotten Heroes

Percy POV

It been 8 months since me Nico, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Frank completed our quest to save the Greece from Gaea, and 4 months since _**She**_ broke up with me

Flashback

 _I was walking back to my cabin when I heard Annabeth and my half- brother, Bobby, he came during the second titan war, talking to each other, let me explain, Bobby is a mother****** who stole all my friends from me except Nico, Leo, Jason, and my best half-sister ever, Sid, by blaming stuff on me like when he said I stole Thalia bow, shield, and spear. So now I wish he will rot in Taruturs. But back to the point, when I heard them I went to see what it was about, and when I got there I wish I killed myself, I saw Annabeth sucking faces with Bobby with people cheering them on, I just ran to the big house and wrote a note saying I'm leaving so just keep cheer on a false hero, and I ran to Thaila's tree where I saw Jason he told me the same thing just with Piper so we just decided to just leave and never return._

 _2 Months later_

 _We been running from all kinds of monsters when a very dark void appeared (you see where I'm going) and a man with stars in his eyes came out._

" _Hello Percy Jackson and Jason Grace" He Said_

" _Who are you" I asked_

" _I am Chaos' He said_

 _Me and Jason Bowed_

" _Please don't bow is should be bowing to you to for all the great things you 2 done" Chaos said "But the real reason I'm here is to offer to be superheroes for me to protect earth and all it exhibits but first I want you to meet your team if you accept it thought"._

 _We look at each other and said at the same time "We accept"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will try to make it longer this time and first story so please give advice to me to help improve the story**_

Percy Jackson and the Chaos's Forgotten Heroes

Chapter 2: New Home and old friends

Percy POV

When we went though the portal we was expecting to see some of my old friends, when i come out i saw Luke, Ethan, Lee, Zoe, Bianca, Charles, and Silena, I was more than surprise when I saw Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Artemis, Blackjack, and Miss O' Leary _**(**_ _ **i think is how you spell it).** I ask Chaos what they were doing here he said that Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were kick out people thinking they were working with Gaea. When he told me that i was about to go on a rampage until i saw how beautiful she i-what wain i cant be falling for a maiden goddess, but i cant help it she is so hot. I will have to ask her why was she here later because chaos was about to speak_

 _ **(Was expecting that did ya)** Side-star_ _(Luke)_ POV

Ohhhhhhhhh Myyyyyyyy Gooooooooooodddddddd! What is Percy doing here? i thought he would still be down there saving the world be i think something is wrong with him i have to ask him when Chaos gets done speaking

 _ **TO lazy to write Chaos Speaking**_

Percy POV

When chaos explains to us what we will be doing and told the other why we were here, the welcome us with close arms for what happen and Luke was still confuse why would Annabeth would do such a thing to me. Chaos took us to his Palace to explain every body names and power.

Luke name was Side-Star and he was faster the sound itself

Ethan name was Balance and he could ether give good luck or bad _ **( i know lame)**_

Lee name was Light Master and he could will light to his command to form anything

Zoe name was The Archer and she was a very skill archer who can shoot backwards, eyes close or shooting of of thing

Bianca name Gem and she could control all the gem or important metal

Charles name was The Blacksmith and he could make any kind of machine in the world and he can also control fire

Silena name was Medusa she was beautiful but one look and you will be froze not in stone just froze

Frank newname was Changeling he could change into any thing and i mean anything

Hazel name new was Queen Death she could raise her undead servents to battle for her

Reyna new name is War she know how to use every weapon ever made

Artemis new name was Moonbeam she could use the moons light to help her in battle

Jason new name was Storm he could Control any kind of weather

and last but not least me

My new name was Ocean i have control over every thing the includes water and he gave us all immortality  
here comes my new life

100 years later

Percy POV

Wow! i love my new life i save hundreds of people so they can continue their lives in peace. When i got done saving people for a burning house Chaos called

"What is it commander"

"Come to the base HURRY" he said

"im on my way"

when i got their i saw everybody else. Right when i was about to ask Side-Star what are we doing here, Chaos came in.

"I have bad news" he said

"What happen" Storm asked

"Gaea, the Giants, and The titans are awoke and you have to go back to Camp Half-Blood to protect it"

"WHAT!" I'll yelled

"you know what lets just get it over with"

Oh Lord im might kill someone their

 _ **Okay Guys i putting a poll up what should Percy do to Bobby**_

 ** _Punch him though 10 Cabins:_**

 _ **Find a way to fame him:**_

 _ **Feed him to Sharks:**_

 _ **And accepting oc to be side-kicks to the heroes**_

 _ **Real Name:**_

 _ **Side-Kick Name:**_

 _ **Power or Weapons:**_

 _ **Boy or Girl:**_

 ** _What is his/her Personality:_**

 ** _Thanks_**


	3. authors note

**_Hey guys Kid here i need you ocs so i can figure out who the are going be with in the next chapter_**

 ** _Thanks_**


	4. authors note: NEED OCS plz

**Hi guy im working on the next chapter now and it explain why i was now posting also i new oc for Hazel, Luke, Ethan, Jason, Zoe, Bianca, Charles, Reyna, and Silena also im thinking about a new call of duty story where four people playing call of duty: Zombies where they meet Tank and the gang so plz give me ideas though the reviews or PM me Thanks**

 **-Kid Out**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys sorry for not updating for a while just got back from L.A to visit family well here's the story**_

 **Oceans POV**

"Wait" Chaos said "I need to tell you all something before you all leave"

"What" Moonbeam asked

"Imsendingyourpartners" he said quickly

"What" I asked

"I'm sending Oceans Light masters and Moonbeam partners with you first since they don't want to kill each other" he said

"That's a relief because I can't stand my partner" said Side-Star

"I know but some of you get along great and with all the forces on earth you will need the help and also I am having Light Master and Moonbeam team up because of your partners"

"Ok I guess we meet them at docking bay" I said. With that we went off to the docking bay to meet our partners. Let me explain, chaos got us partners so we can be less stress and things like that, but problem was that some of us don't get alone great, but back to the point each of our partners have slimmer powers to us of a least close enough. Like mine:

Glacier, she uses ice to her advantage she can lower temps and also freeze water to form anything she uses twin ice daggers so when she cut her foe she can freeze the water to foe. She is pretty nice if you get to know be is secretive is she does not know you

Light Master and Moonbeam Partners are"

Yin and Yang, Twins who are identical in every way possible, both are very mature with no sense of humor both are very deadly and very smart, Yin is a master of magic and uses light to make it stronger and Yang is a master of weapons and uses darkness to improve his strength

 **1 Hour later on Olympus**

No one Pov

"We are here today to tell all of the immortal demigods that we are getting help in this war" said Zeus

"From who" asked Annabeth

"Have you all heard of Chaos" there were mumbles of "yes", of course", and "duh'. "Then have you heard about his heroes" and then everyone started to pay attention "do to the war chaos has agreed to lend us his heroes for the war"

"Who needs them, I bet they are pussy" yelled Bobby ( **Plz vote for me to kill him)**

"You need to talk Son of Poseidon" someone said from the shadows

"Hello Chaos" said Hera

"I am just here to tell you all that my heroes are already at camp-Half he-Blood so get ready" and with that he vanished

"Let's hurry up and get to camp I want to my the heroes" said Conner

"Ok everybody meeting is over" said Zeus but everybody left before he finished

 **Ok everybody I'm going to post the next chapter in about a week and sorry for not posting well thanks for the reviews and likes till next time**

 **-kid out**


	6. hey guys

Hey guys Kid here finally remeber my password so i will update a new chapter friday or Saturday so keep an eye out

-Kid Out


End file.
